the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Verthill Valley
(All of this, especially the geography section which I need to rewrite, is a massive work in progress.) The Verthill Valley is located within the mountains of the southern Eastern Plaguelands. Geography The Verthill Valley is a medium sized region within the mountains of the now Eastern Plaguelands, there's only one pass into the valley, allowing for great defensibility. A lone road runs from the entrance of the valley to the central town of Verthill, and from there more roads branch out to the other settlements in the area. Along the road to Verthill a river, known as the Preb River flows out of the valley and feeds into the nearby Darrowmere Lake. As one would make their way into the town, on the otherside of the river vast farmlands could be seen and in the distance larger trees grow. On the otherside of the road one would see a vast forest, and if a person followed the road south of Verthill to this forest they would find, in the south, a small settlement of five hundred people in the hills known as the "Gold Hills" because of the vast networks of mines under the ground where large quantities of tin, copper, iron and gold have been mined for hundreds of years since settlers first discovered the resource nodes. Heading north east out of Verthill one would reach the town of Jansport within four days, this settlement is located on the edge of a large lake that feeds the river of the valley. Economy Timber Beyond the fields north of Verthill and south of Verthill directly are large forests that the humans in the Valley have been cutting and replanting for centuries, these large oaks and study ironoaks have been used for ships, housing and much more. The rare "Moon Tree" (Name WIP) also can be found in small quantities in this valley and the wood is famed for ship building, though very few ships have been made with it. Mining Thanks to the area in the valley known as "The Lodge" and the "Gold Hills" in the north western and south western portions of the valley, mineral goods and the products they create have been mined for centuries, leading to the valley being an okay supplier of iron, copper, tin and gold to the villages of Corin's Crossing and nearby Andorhal. Many think the rare ore known as is also hidden in the hills of the valley. Agriculture / Fishing Settlements Jansport Verthill Jaster's Keep Imports / Exports Consumer Goods refer to any products bought by consumers that may come from that classification of goods. Imports Minerals *Coal Exports Minerals *Gold *Copper *Iron *Tin Agriculture *Grain *Corn *Apples Blacksmithing Goods *Armor *Weapons *Consumer Goods Lumber Products *Charcoal *Timber *Consumer Goods History Settlement Duchy of Verthill Second War and the Light's Bulwark Scourging of Lordaeron Destruction by Scarlets Demons in Verthill Recapture and Rebuilding Points of Interest Category:Valleys Category:Verthill Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Geography Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Undead Scourge Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Lordaeron